


Hesperidium

by Rubynye



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Oranges, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: The Shower Orange, shared.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Hesperidium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smut4smutmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut4smutmod/gifts).



> Written about The Shower Orange for someone I miss terribly during these quarantine days, and for all of you.

She has prepared well for this. She has set her clothes aside, wrapped her hair securely, tested every orange with a fingernail’s edge and chosen the best one. At the pattering of running water she smiles, hefts the orb, and heads upstairs.

She finds him humming cheerfully and scrubbing his hair. He blinks when she shifts the curtain aside, and winces, and she immediately sets her empty hand on his chest. “Finish that first,” she advises him, rubbing her hand in a soothing circle, “and I have something for you.”

“Oooh, a surprise!” He says, smiling so wide he dimples, and as he tips his head back into the spray she presses her smile to his chest, water-sleeked hair and warm skin under her cheek, inhaling the hot-water scents of crisp shampoo and savory skin. When the shampoo scent fades, just before she expects he’ll look back down to her and ask, she brings up the orange in her other hand and rolls it firmly across his nipple.

He startles gratifyingly, and she giggles. “What — _is_ that?” He asks, eyes round and deep as he leans forward out of the spray.

She holds up the orange and grins as invitingly as she can. “A shower orange,” she answers, lifting it to her mouth to sink in her teeth and pull. The skin ruptures, sending up a fine sweet-scented citrusy mist, and as he wraps an arm tight across her waist, palm curving to her ass, he leans in and bites the other side of the orange, his nose brushing hers.

She giggles around her mouthful, and watches his gleaming teeth dig into the orange’s bright skin.

Soon enough they have the orange mostly peeled between them and sweet, cool juice running down both their chins. Growling under his breath, he pushes her hand up and his head down to kiss her hard, dragging his tongue up her chin and hot into her mouth, and she laughs triumphantly, digs her fingertips into the wet breadth of his shoulder, and kisses him back as he pushes her to the shower wall. The spray hits his back, bouncing over his broad shoulders in a warm constant spatter on her cheek and breast as she lifts her arms to wind around his neck, clutching the half-ravaged orange as they plunge into each other’s mouths.

“C’mere,” he murmurs over her lips and she giggles and nods, clutching his far shoulder with her free hand, winding the other tighter around his neck, hanging on. “Ah,” he breathes to her, firming his grip on her waist, “three, two, one!” The shower floor is slippery wet but she shoves up with her toes as he pulls one arm back, and gets one knee over his elbow.

Just one, though, and she tilts, sliding, “Eee!” She cries out, but he gasps and catches her other leg, pushing her up the wall. “Oh! Oooh,” as she kisses him gratefully, wriggling wet against his front. “Oh, good catch,” as she smiles over the corner of his grin.

“I got you,” he tells her, and, more urgently, “come on —“

“Yes, there—“ as they twist and slide into position, and when his cock brushes her slickly wet folds they both hiss with heated sensation. “Nngh, oh!” as he plants his feet and pushes up into her, groaning as he fills her. “Mm, there. Here, here,” and he exhales a laugh and tilts into her hand sliding around his neck to his jaw, into the kiss she pulls him into.

She pushes her hand back around his shoulders and brings the orange back, pressing it yielding to his cheek, and he chuckles and turns his head just enough to bite into its juicy redolence, his nose full of citrus freshness and her warmer, deeper savor. She laughs back to him, lapping juice and water from his chin, and he tenses against the feel of her, plush and sleek and velvety all down his front, and the slowly rising burn in his hardworking thighs, and thrusts up.

She gasps into her giggle, her nails digging sweet dents into his skin, and he swallows and presses his mouth to hers again; her moan tingles into him as he feels her tasting the orange on his tongue, heat fizzing down his spine and along all his nerves, tensing his thighs into another thrust, another, another as his hips begin to roll steadily. She moans on each thrust and he moans back, burying his face in the tender crook of her neck; another juicy burst of citrus spills cool over his shoulder a moment before the rest of the orange thumps to the shower floor and her hand thuds across the corner wall and she pushes up and slams down onto him, arching her back as she screams.

Her breasts drag up against his chest, and he wants, he wants… she knows what he wants, she pushes her hand between them to push her breast up to his mouth, sweeter and hotter than the orange, her nipple taut on his tongue as they smack flush with each other again and again, as she clutches him inside and out, her arms tight across him at shoulder and waist, her thighs hot and soft across his inner arms. He bites down gently on her nipple and she thrashes as much as she can between him and the wall, shouting her delight under the shower’s steady spray, and nips his ear in turn.

She always knows what that does to him. His spine pulls into a taut arch as he shoves up with all his strength and comes moaning open-throatedly for her, his head thrown back. Her warm voice tingles his throat as she pushes her hot mouth over his pulse, as he shudders through each spurt and she moans to feel him. He presses his hands tightly to slippery tile, willing his unstrung legs to not give beneath him as she pushes her hand between their bellies and strokes him as she rubs herself, just a few strokes until she bites down on the cord of his throat, screaming into his skin as she pulses around him and he holds her there and his head spins with ecstasy and steam.

“Mmmh,” she hums into the sensitized patch, and thank goodness it’s the weekend. “Mm, you can—“

“Yeah,” he puffs, relieved, and shifts his hips back, then pulls back one arm to let her down onto her feet, then the other. “Wow. What’d you do to my neck?”

“Dropped the orange,” she says cheerfully, lifting her sparkling gaze to his. “I had to bite _something_ ,” and she’s laughing as she says it, and he laughs to hear it and leans in to kiss her.

He steps back, directly onto the remaining piece of orange, and skids a little. She grabs his forearm and pulls him upright before he’s even in danger, and he glances at her wide-eyed alarm and heaving chest and has to grin and cup her cheek in his hand, has to kiss her once more between the streaming water and the fruity perfume.

Then he steps back more carefully. “I’ll be out here,” he tells her, and she nods, squeezing his wrist before letting go. He steps out of the shower to let her rinse off a little, grabs the towel he set out and scrubs himself reasonably dry. When the water shuts off he’s opening the cabinet to find the fluffiest towel, and as she pushes the shower curtain aside she smiles so brilliantly at him his heart does a little flip right there.

“Ooh, thank you,” she tells him, trading another sweet kiss for the towel, and grins at him watching her as she towels herself off. “Come on, then,” she tells him, winding her arm in his. “We’ll deal with the shower later.”

“Besides, now the bathroom smells great,” he says as he follows where she leads him. Behind them, the leftover orange peels litter the shower floor like flakes of gold.


End file.
